


Stay

by issanoone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Sick Character, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issanoone/pseuds/issanoone
Summary: "I will do anything to make you stay, Akaashi..."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 16





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a piece of my failed attempt to get back to writing.

"Akaashi, you weren't in my dreams last night." 

With a sad look in his eyes, Bokuto threw a gaze on the black messy-haired guy with a gunmetal blue eyes. Akaashi looked back at him and gave him a weak smile, as he always does. 

The sky was deep in a mixed color of blue and gray. After that not even a small talk, as surprisingly as it seemed, Bokuto fell into silence. Akaashi and Bokuto stayed quiet, listening to the sound of their boots crunching in the snow as they walked. Suddenly, the cold air stung their cheeks, giving them chills down their spine. Bokuto stopped for a moment to made Akaashi faced him, he then pulled Akaashi's scarf up closer to his face and did the same with his. 

Bokuto heav a small laugh, as he realized that things have turned different now. He still remembers the way Akaashi took care of him back in the days, when they used to play volleyball. Akaashi will always give him towel and water after training. Akaashi will always make feel Bokuto that he's the best in everything he does, because he actually was. 

Bokuto made his way inside his room. He noticed that familiar note again and again on his bedside table. He ignored it for God knows how many times and sat on his bed, he took off his navy blue knitted scarf that Akaashi gave him. 

"Bokuto," it's Kuroo.

Bokuto didn't even dare to take a glance at Kuroo. He watched at how snow fell outside his window. It's white, all white, just like his four-walled room. 

"Bokuto," Kuroo for the second time. Bokuto stayed unbothered, he pretended as if Kuroo wasn't there. 

Kuroo looked at Bokuto's back as he walked towards him. 

"Bokuto, please." Kuroo pleaded. He was about to touch Bokuto's right shoulder when Bokuto spoke.

"Why?" Bokuto faced Kuroo who were still in a quite shock. 

"Bokuto, you needㅡ" Kuroo was cut off by Bokuto's action. Bokuto pulled his hair as if he was trying to take it off his head. He then slammed the wall beside his window. 

"Kuroo, why?! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not gonna drink those drugs!" He pointed his forefinger at Kuroo. 

"We're supposed to be friends..." Bokuto's voice cracked, Kuroo heard soft sobs coming out of Bokuto. 

"We are, Bokuto," Kuroo remained calm.

"Then why are you forcing me to take drugs?!" Bokuto's somewhere in between his anger and confusion. 

"The last time I drink those drugs, Akaashi got mad at me and disappeared as if he went missing for days!" Tears started falling from Bokuto's eyes. 

"He didn't text me, visit me here nor go for a walk with me... Kuroo, drugs are bad! And I'm not gonna take them, where in those words didn't you understand?" Bokuto's already breathing heavily. He was catching his breath. 

"Please Bokuto," Kuroo cast out a sigh before he left Bokuto's room. 

ㅡ

"Akaashi, wait... Don't go!" 

Bokuto tried reaching Akaashi, he was running so fast but it felt like he's in a slow motion, he can't even keep up with Akaashi, his arm was extended trying to catch up to Akaashi, but when Akaashi stopped and slowly faced him, Akaashi's image started to fade away. 

"Akaashi!" 

Bokuto woke up in shock and with a rapid heart beat. He put his hand in his chest wherein he can feel his heart beating, a sign that he's awake and Akaashi leaving him was just a dream. He sat down his bed and tried to calm himself. He then looked at the window, it's raining. It is as if it coordinated with how he's feeling. It felt so real. 

"Bokuto," he turned his gaze to where the voice were coming from. Excitement filled his eyes as he already know who that is. 

"Akaashi!" he watched Akaashi sat beside him. 

"I had a nightmare, it was a bad bad nightmare," he put his head on Akaashi's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. He's like a child scared to be left by his mom. 

Akaashi hugged him. Bokuto felt nothing but paradise. He knew that Akaashi will always be his safe haven. There is no other place for him but in Akaashi's arms. 

Minutes later, Akaashi stood up and without a word, he left Bokuto's room. Bokuto's eyes widened, confused. He was about to open his door to go after Akaashi when Kuroo showed up infront of him. 

"Kuroo, Akaashi... he's going away!" Kuroo tried to stop Bokuto. It wasn't that hard for him, Bokuto is now weak. 

"Kuroo, why... why are you stopping me?! I said Akaashiㅡ"

"Bokuto." Kuroo's voice was as cold as the winter. It was tenebrous enough to make Bokuto stunned. 

"If you drink those, Akaashi will be back," Bokuto looked back at the drugs sitting on his bedside table. 

"No... Kuroo, no... The last time, h-he got mad!" 

Kuroo shook his head.

"Bokuto, please. Just this once, listen to me." 

Bokuto's staring at futility. He doesn't have the energy to fight with Kuroo awhile ago. He doesn't even understand why Akaashi left just like that. He was having second thoughts, will Akaashi really come back if he take those drugs just like Kuroo said?

Bokuto grabbed the tablet and capsule that were in his bedside table since the other day. Hesitating and with confusion, Bokuto swallowed them.

Akaashi was the first thing Bokuto saw when he woke up. He smiled and feel like crying. Kuroo was right, Akaashi came back. 

He looked at Akaashi, he then embraced that familiar feeling when Akaashi's around. The snow was falling still outside, and the room was filled by nothing but a loud silence. 

Akaashi who's sitting beside his bed leaned towards him, Bokuto flinched and was nervous that Akaashi might leave again. He held Akaashi's hand tightly, he was afraid, he doesn't wanna see Akaashi's back again, walking away from him. 

"Akaashi please, stay. Don't leave me... please, I-I don't understand why you always leave..." Bokuto's eyes started to load with tears again. Akaashi, gave him a smile. A smile that Bokuto will always remember. A smile that he would give the world for. 

Akaashi continued to lean forward to Bokuto. Their faces are just inches apart now. They can both feel their breathing. They look at each other as if they're memorizing every inch and corner of both of their faces. Bokuto has a gold and teal, just somewhere in between colored eyes while Akaashi has a blackish-dark gray one.

They both giggled, Akaashi then made his way to Bokuto's forehead. He planted a soft but deep kiss on it, Bokuto closed his eyes to savor the moment. It was so precious to him, he doesn't wanna forget it. He wants to remember it all the time. 

Seconds after, he no longer feel Akaashi's lips on his forehead, there's no sign of Akaashi's aura in his room anymore. Akaashi's hand which he held so tight earlier was no longer to be felt. He remained his eyes closed as oceans of tears started to flow. 

"I should've held your hand tighter, Akaashi."

He let out a deep sigh and open his eyes. Now, this is reality. This is not a dream anymore. Akaashi's no longer around, because he never was. 

"Thank you for listening to me Bokuto, thank you for drinking your medicines." 

It was Kuroo.


End file.
